User blog:Luscious Crinkles/Despair, Desolation, and Death - A Series of Games
Greetings, everyone! I am Luscious Crinkles and I will be hosting a three-part event, consisting of three consecutive Hunger Games. This series is called "Despair, Desolation, and Death". The three consecutive Games involved here will be primarily focusing on each one of those three words that make up the title. Anybody can join, and I hope you can cooperate with me! The Series In order to make this thing much more special and thrilling, the process of reapings is as follows: *There will be 4 Male Tributes and 4 Female Tributes in the first Game that will be declared as mere survivors. Then they are to be reaped once more for the third Game. *Similar to the first, 4 Male Tributes and 4 Female Tributes will arise from the second Game as mere survivors and to be reaped for the third and final one. *The third Game will only have 16 Tributes, but the special twist will make up for the remaining (hype, hype, hype!). Being the final one, will declare the true victor and will obtain a special badge. **'READ THIS:' The ultimate reward, which is the badge, is tentative; if you find this enough or have a better suggestion, please tell your opinions in the comments section. The Sponsors READ THIS. *The owner of a Tribute is not allowed to sponsor his/her own. However, he/she may sponsor others. **The main point of this rule is for the three-part twist to have bearing. The survivors of the first and second Games are sure to get sponsors as they would constantly win. **Owners of the surviving tributes should also work hard to persuade others to sponsor their own Tributes. The Games *'Despair' **This Game shall take place in an enclosed museum. As all entrance and exit points are completely blocked, even a glimpse of the outside world is prohibited. The Tributes are to be supplied by sponsors (yes, there will be sponsors) and an indoor air purifier. *'Desolation' **This Game is to take place in a solitary island, serving as a fake beach resort. More islands surround the primary area and can be reached by boats. Again, sponsors are able to aid the Tributes. *'Death' **This Games' twist is hidden for now. It will be held in the ruins of an old city, where there are areas submerged in swampy water. Again, sponsors are able to aid the Tributes. Rules on Joining *A user can only have FOUR (4) tributes per game. A character can only be entered once unless they manage to survive. **Tributes can only come from Districts 1-12. **Tributes must have a complete profile in an article page, here on the wikia itself. **Tributes' names are entered into a "randomizer", hence the death and survival of your Tribute depends on when the Internet wants it to happen. **Tributes who are deemed extremely powerful are allowed, at least, if they are not that outlandish and unrealistic. *Reservations strictly last for FIVE days only. *No insulting, cursing, teasing or quarreling; otherwise, your Tributes will be disqualified. *Please do not get mad at me with the outcome of this event. *Feel free to advise or honor your Tributes in the Comments section below! Sponsoring :This will open once a Game has begun. More to be added... Anybody can sponsor a Tribute in a Game. *Sponsors will begin with $450 and will refresh at the beginning of a Game. *If a Sponsor has a Tribute(s) participating in a Game, he/she cannot buy items for his/her own Tribute(s). However, he/she can sponsor other Tributes. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Tributes Despair :The Game will start once the needed info has been filled. Category:Blog posts